One more night
by Pocky-s-chan
Summary: Une nuit, tout bascula entre eux. Cette nuit-là et ces nuits là qui n'appartiennent qu'à eux allaient peut-être changer la suite de leur vie.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir!

Bon sang, ça fait un bail que je n'avais pas pondu quelque chose ! Depuis... la St-Valentin. Mais voilà un petit two-shot sur un couple peu apprécié à mon goût. J'ai repris récemment _Euterpe_ donc vous devriez voir le chapitre 2 dans la semaine si je ne sors pas la deuxième partie de ce two-shot avant!

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Fujimaki-sensei!**

**Pairing: Wei x Fukui**

**Rating: M**

* * *

Liu a 17 ans.

Kensuke a 18 ans.

**-x- **

-Pour Okamura qui s'est toujours pas trouvé de copine !

-Pour Okamura !

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous le suivez ?!

-Parce que c'est la vérité, aru.

Les rires éclatèrent autour de la table. Tout autour étaient attablés les titulaires de Yosen. Ils s'étaient réunis chez Fukui pour célébrer l'entrée à l'université des deux derniers années, Okamura et Fukui. Ils avaient reçus tous les deux une recommandation pour leur université et avaient décidés de fêter ce petit événement avec l'équipe de basketball. Il s'agissait de leur dernière année, autant en profiter. Et l'ancien meneur en avait bien l'intention. Sauf que...

-Hey, le gorille ! Arrête de chialer, tu veux ? On est là pour s'éclater !

Il ne tenait pas l'alcool.

Il n'avait bu que deux verres de tequila et commençait à être désagréable sans pour autant être méchant. Son regard était légèrement vitreux, ses joues rosissaient et il parlait plus fort que d'habitude. L'ancien capitaine savait très bien l'attitude de Fukui lorsqu'il était pompette et ne prit pas ses paroles au premier degré. Comme il l'avait dit, ils étaient là pour s'amuser, pas pour se lamenter. Il se resservit un verre de soda, alors que Wei, assis en face de Fukui, se servait pour la cinquième fois, s'il avait bien compté, de la vodka mélangée à du jus de pomme et de grenadine.

-Tu tiens bien l'alcool, Wei. Contrairement à certaine personne, plaisanta Kenichi en désignant discrètement son voisin.

-Vraiment ? Je n'y avais pas fait attention, aru. Fukui est toujours comme ça ? Demanda-t-il par curiosité.

Son capitaine acquisça en rigolant et continua la conversation. L'atmosphère était détendue et agréable. Murasakibara s'empiffrait comme à son habitude sous l'oeil attendri de sa m- enfin d'Himuro qui arrivait à tenir un semblant de discussion avec la personne ivre qu'était Kensuke. Ce ne fut qu'aux alentours de minuit que les invités commencèrent à partir. Tous à l'exception de Wei.

Puisqu'il vivait en internat, il n'avait pas de familles dans la région. Fukui lui avait proposé de dormir chez lui jusqu'à son retour en Chine. Son vol était prévu dans une semaine et cela faisait 3 jours qu'il vivait chez son aîné. Les parents avaient gentiment accepté de l'aider et ils avaient suffisamment de place pour accepter un grand gaillard comme Wei dans leur maison. Cet habitant provisoire aidait forcément dans les tâches ménagères, et il se révélait que le chinois était un excellent cuisinier et s'entendait bizarrement bien avec la sœur de Kensuke.

-C'est parce que j'ai deux jeunes sœurs, au collège, aru, avait-il expliqué alors qu'il avait préparé un encas pour eux deux avant qu'il n'aille jouer au basket.

Fukui avait eu de la chance ce jour-là. Ses parents étaient en voyage d'affaire et sa sœur était sortie avec des copines. Il avait eu la maison pour lui seul et avait décidé de faire cette petite fête. Le calme était rapidement revenue dans la maison et un sentiment bizarre l'envahit. C'était sûrement à cause de l'alcool. Avachi dans le canapé, il se leva finalement et rejoint son ancien coéquipier pour l'aider à débarrasser. Mais il avait pratiquement fini.

-Je... je vais aller faire les lits, marmonna-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour son ami chinois.

-Fukui, at-

Trop tard. L'aîné venait se prendre royalement le mur et tomba sur ses fesses.

-Qu'est-ce qui as foutu ce mur-là ?! Jura-t-il entre ses dents.

Il tenta de se relever mais rien à faire. Il avait l'impression de tanguer alors même qu'il était assis. L'alcool lui faisait voir des hallucinations. Tiens, voilà qu'il flottait maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bu déjà... ?

-Tu ne tiens vraiment pas l'alcool, aru, soupira le chinois en soulevant Fukui, telle une princesse dans les bras de son preux chevalier.

-La ferme, grogna le plus petit en le laissant faire malgré tout.

Puis il se tut, se laissant se faire emporter vers sa chambre. Sa tête se reposa machinalement contre le torse de son cadet et il ferma les yeux, écoutant, enfin il essayait d'écouter les battements de son cœur. Il perçut aussi sa respiration. Lente mais régulière. Cette respiration qu'il entendait ces derniers temps la nuit. Il se laissa doucement bercer lorsque tout son corps se refroidit d'un coup. Même si Wei dégageait une certaine chaleur, bientôt cette chaleur partira. Bientôt Wei s'en ira. Bientôt Wei le quittera. Bientôt, il ne verra plus jamais Wei.

Et il était horriblement effrayé par cette idée.

Le jeune chinois, une fois arrivé dans la chambre de son hôte, l'allongea sur son lit et s'éloigna pour prendre une couverture. Mais deux mains fermes le retinrent par le col et l'obligèrent à rester pencher au-dessus du visage de Fukui.

-Fuku-

-Pars pas, Wei...

Liu ne s'attendait pas à voir une telle expression sur le visage de son senpai. Ce dernier le regardait d'un air suppliant, les joues rougies sûrement à cause de l'alcool, ses lèvres légèrement entr'overtes. Lèvres horriblement tentantes qui l'appelaient. Lèvres qu'il avait faillies goûter à plusieurs reprises mais il s'était retenu à temps. Il n'avait jamais osé. C'est comme s'il volait quelque chose de trop précieux. Surtout que pour lui, c'était son premier baiser. Il n'allait pas faire ça à la légère. Il réussit à le faire relâcher et s'assit au bord du lit.

-Je reste là jusqu'à ce que tu dormes, aru.

Mais le blond ne semblait pas de même avis on dirait. Il se releva et agrippa une nouvelle fois le col de son t-shirt pour l'obliger à se pencher et plaquer ainsi ses lèvres contre les siennes. Wei ne s'y attendait vraiment pas et écarquilla les yeux. Puis il le relâcha. Ses yeux brillaient d'un autre éclat désormais.

-Me laisse pas, Wei... S'te plaît...

Le brun savait qu'il avait atteint sa limite. Il se glissa finalement sous les draps avec son aîné et ce dernier vint de lui-même s'allonger sur lui, planquant son corps au sien, cherchant ses lèvres. Ses mains s'égarèrent sur son dos et ses reins alors qu'ils entamèrent un long et langoureux baiser. Leurs langues se lièrent et se délièrent. Le goût de l'alcool dans sa bouche lui faisait tourner la tête, rendant tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux flous. Tout ce qui comptait c'était la personne dans ses bras.

Fukui sentait l'ivresse et une joie incommensurable parcourir ses veines et son corps. Embrasser Wei était une expérience nouvelle et forte agréable. Il suivit le rythme de la danse, ne pouvant s'empêcher de gémir contre ses lèvres alors que les mains de Wei, ses grandes mains chaudes, massaient son fessier avec ferveur. Il était très à l'étroit dans son pantalon et son désir augmenta un peu plus lorsqu'il sentit l'érection du plus grand contre son ventre. Le blond mettait toute son énergie dans cette échange, comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si c'était la dernière nuit qu'il allait passer avec son coéquipier de basket. Ils ne se lâchaient qu'un bref instant pour reprendre de l'air et continuer de plus belle.

Mais au bout de 10 minutes, le baiser perdait de son énergie. Wei comprit bien vite que Fukui commençait à s'endormir. Les baisers torrides se transformèrent peu à peu en baisers chastes jusqu'à de simples effleurement. Le blond relâchait lentement l'étreinte de sa main. Ses paupières lourdes finirent par s'affaisser. Il plongea finalement dans un sommeil profond. Le jeune Wei s'humecta les lèvres puis remonta les draps pour les couvrir tous les deux. Il avait oublié de demander à Okamura si Fukui se souvenait de la veille lors de ses cuites. Bah, il s'en occupera quand cela arrivera.

**-x-**

Au réveil, Fukui se sentait lourd. Sa tête lui faisait mal, sa langue était pâteuse, il se sentait nauséeux et la lumière aggravait sa migraine. Tous les signes qu'il avait été bourré la veille. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir marché de lui-même jusqu'à sa chambre. C'était sans doute Wei qui l'avait aidé. Il se releva lentement de son lit et se massa lentement les tempes. Ce matin, il avait la désagréable sensation qu'il avait fait quelque chose... d'inhabituelle. Carrément d'embarrassant. Mais il avait beau se creuser la cervelle, il faisait face à un mur. Il y avait un espèce de blanc dans sa mémoire. Il se leva prudemment, ses pieds rencontrèrent le parquet froid le faisant frissonner. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se passa de l'eau froide sur son visage, de quoi lui redonner un minimum de lucidité et prit des cachets pour son mal de tête. Une fois entièrement, ou presque, réveillé, il rejoint la cuisine où l'attendait un petit déjeuner déjà prêt. Il y avait sur le plateau une petite note de la main de Wei.

«_ Je suis allé faire des courses pour mon départ. Tu n'as qu'à réchauffer. Texte-moi si t'as besoin de quelque chose._

_- Wei_ »

Kensuke se mit à table tout en fixant le bout de papier entre ses doigts. Ses yeux étaient accrochés au mot « départ ». Une boule s'était insinué dans son ventre. Et son instinct lui criait presque ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire la veille était lié à ce fichu départ ! Il reposa finalement le post-it, puis ses baguettes et commença à manger. La maison était silencieuse. Et Fukui sentit poindre le sentiment de solitude. Dans un peu moins de 7 jours, Wei allait partir pour peut-être ne plus revenir. C'étaient sûrement ses derniers jours avec lui.

-Pff... On dirait que je vais crever ! S'exclama-t-il pour lui-même.

Ce n'était franchement pas son genre de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Fukui adorait emmerder son monde, à sa façon. Jamais il ne s'était pris la tête pour quelque chose comme ça. C'était bien la première fois qu'il redoutait le départ d'un ami. S'il s'en souvenait bien, il n'avait pas eu si mal que ça quand il avait été séparé de ses potes au collège. Mais là, c'était carrément douloureux. La simple idée de voir ce large dos disparaître lui faisait peur.

Fukui se dépêcha de terminer son repas matinal, fila à la douche pour se nettoyer avant de revenir au salon pour... larver devant la télévision et ses jeux vidéos. Il n'avait envie de rien faire aujourd'hui, son humeur pomblé par la triste réalité qui s'approchait. Une demi-heure plus tard, on frappa finalement à la porte. C'était Wei qui revenait de ses courses. Fukui ne détacha son regard grisâtre de l'écran qu'une fois qu'il entendit les pas de son ami dans le salon.

-Oh, tu es réveillé. Pas trop mal à la tête, aru ?

-Ouais, ça peut aller. Tu t'es acheté quoi ? Demanda le blond en zieutant les sac en papier qu'il tenait.

-Des souvenirs pour mes parents et mes sœurs, répondit le plus grand en se dirigeant vers la chambre de son hôte.

-T'as rien prit pour moi ?!

-Tu ne m'as rien dit, aru, rappela Wei en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu aurais pu le deviner, crétin, râla Fukui en balançant un coussin sur lui.

Le brun esquiva le coup avec aisance avant de disparaître dans les couloirs et monter à l'étage. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans la chambre qu'il s'affala sur le lit et soupira bruyamment. Un peu plus tôt, devant la porte d'entrée, il avait prié pour que son aîné ne soit pas réveillé. Manque de pot, ce n'était pas le cas. Puis, il avait prié pour qu'il ne se rappelle de rien. Il aurait été incapable de se justifier correctement si jamais Kensuke s'était rappelé de la veille. Liu y avait réfléchi toute la nuit, le matin en prenant son petit-déjeuner ou encore sur le chemin en partant et revenant, il n'avait pas trouvé d'excuse pas trop bidon. À part lui dire la vérité. Après tout, il lui avait bien supplié de rester la nuit dernière non ? Le chinois conservait une infime chance que ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de l'autre était réciproque mais il était également probable que le blond nie tout en bloc si jamais il venait à lui poser la question. Ah, que c'était compliqué.

Mais il valait mieux qu'il ne sache rien au final.

Une fois ses emplettes rangées dans l'une de ses valises, il retourna au salon. L'ancien meneur de Yosen était toujours devant la télévision mais il avait arrêté de jouer pour regarder un dessin animé. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui en prenant un peu de distance. Une bonne dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent silencieusement, entrecoupés par les bruits du programme. Wei, sentant un regard trop insistant sur lui, tourna finalement la tête pour croiser le regard étréci de son ami.

-J'ai un truc sur la figure, aru ? Demanda le chinoirs légèrement agacé mais surtout gêné

-J'ai fait un truc bizarre hier soir ? Répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

-Un peu... oui, aru.

Si Wei n'avait pas ce visage de blasé, il aurait sûrement rougi. Sur le coup, la scène du baiser torride lui était revenue en tête et l'image de Fukui à cet instant avait été marqué sur sa rétine. Il aura un peu de mal à oublier.

-J'avais la gueule de bois c'matin. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de bizarre, Wei ? Ajouta-t-il en se tournant complètement vers son interlocuteur.

Il était au bord de la panique. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien raconter ?! «_ Tu m'as roulé un sacré patin hier soir alors que t'étais bourré. J'ai adoré ça, j'ai carrément bandé_ ! » Il n'allait pas lâcher ça comme ça de but en blanc. Son aîné allait sûrement prendre ça pour une plaisanterie et se foutre de sa gueule. Il devait trouver une feinte et vite !

-T'as chanté très fort et faux, tu as voulu embrassé Okamura et Himuro. Tu nous as même fait un très beau strip-tease, inventa l'adolescent tout en gardant son visage impassible.

Quelques secondes de silence filèrent lentement. Est-ce qu'il aurait compris...

-Ah. Juste ça, se contenta de répondre le blond en tirant sa tronche habituelle.

Liu soupira faiblement de soulagement mais déchanta très vite en sentant des doigts lui pincer le nez. Fukui était désormais proche de son visage, affichant un air ennuyé et légèrement en colère.

-Comme si j'allais gober ça ! Accouche Wei ! J'ai fait quoi hier soir ? Ca peut pas être pire que d'embrasser le go-

-Tu m'as embrassé, le coupa-t-il brusquement.

-... Pardon ?

-Tu. M'as. Embrassé, répéta le chinois en insistant sur chaque mot.

Le plus âgé eut comme une sorte de bug dans son cerveau. Il avait... Wei... embrassé Wei ?! Il avait vraiment fait ça ?! C'était pas possible ! Enfin peut-être un peu puisqu'il avait été complètement ivre mais... Embrasser son béguin ?!

-Que- Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ?! S'énerva le blond, son visage prenant peu à peu des couleurs. C'est pas drôle comme blague, crétin !

-C'est pas une blague, merde ! s'emporta Liu.

Fukui resta interdit quelques instants devant le sérieux dans son ami parce que Dieu seul sait que Liu ne lève la voix que très rarement. Le plus grand reprit peu à peu contenance et étudia en douce le visage de son ami. Il était visiblement choqué par la nouvelle. Pourquoi ?! Cela ne l'avait pas réellement fait quelque chose quand il avait dit qu'il avait embrassé Himuro ou Okamura. Pourquoi, quand il s'agissait de lui, il se mettait dans tous ses états ?! Ca n'avait aucun sens ! Il détourna ses yeux quelques instants avant d'entendre à nouveau la voix de son ancien partenaire.

-Et... c'était comment ?

-... hein ? Fut la seule réponse intelligente qu'il trouva.

-C'était comment ( Sa voix baissa d'un ton. ) quand on s'embrassait ?

-Bien... je suppose. ( Wei se gratta l'arête du nez. ) T'as qu'à juger par toi-même.

-Ok... Non pas ok ! Tu veux dire que je t'embrasse encore ?! ( Les rougeurs revinrent au galop. )

Le plus jeune haussa les épaules, le laissant libre de ce qu'il voulait faire.

-Si t'as pas envie, dis-le petit con, siffla Fukui entre ses dents, son regard de blasé reprenant sa place.

-Si j'avais pas envie, je te l'aurai pas proposé, grogna Wei.

Là, il marquait un point. La gêne partie revint alors ses yeux gros s'égarèrent sur les lèvres de son cadet. Il serra les siennes et approcha son visage, le cœur battant, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il faisait.

Il était quelque peu crispé lorsqu'il rencontra finalement sa bouche mais se détendit automatiquement alors qu'il lui rendait son baiser. Ce fut bref et doux. Il regrette dès la seconde où il s'éloigna et ouvrit la bouche pour demander un autre mais heureusement pour lui, le chinois semblait sur la même longueur d'onde et ne priva pas de glisser sa langue dans cette bouche quémandeuse. Il étouffa un gémissement de plaisir et de surprise contre ses lèvres. _Merde. Merde. _L'organe l'envahissait, le découvrait, le possédait. Le rassurait. Par instinct, il avait glissé ses bras autour de ses épaules et agrippait fermement sa nuque. De son côté, Wei massait avec douceur la cuisse de Fukui qui frémit sous ses doigts. Son corps se rappelait très bien de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : revivre ce qu'il avait vécu.

Dans le feu de l'action, l'ancien joueur de Yosen se retrouva à cheval sur les hanches de Wei, grignotant avidement les lèvres de son... partenaire. Le désir s'était peu à peu installé en lui, il geint lorsque son érection frôla le ventre du plus grand. Il cacha son visage dans son cou, et tenta de reprendre sa respiration mais les choses devenaient de plus en plus compliquées si l'autre n'arrêtait pas de caresser son dos et ses reins. C'était agréable et terriblement excitant à la fois. Il se rappela soudain des douches communes après les matchs et les entraînements et ne put réprimer un frisson en se rappelant que le brun était très bien équipé en bas. L'ancien meneur de Yosen s'étonnait tout de même qu'il songeait déjà à passez au stade supérieur alors qu'ils s'étaient embrassés i peine... 7 minutes.

-On est pas obligé... d'aller jusque là Fukui, murmura le chinois contre son épaule.

Le blond releva finalement la tête, touché par l'idée de le voir attentionné à son égard. C'était sa première fois après tout. Avec un mec qui plus est. Il y avait pleins de choses dont il était incertain. Comme ce qu'il ressentait pour son ami étranger. Est-ce qu'il voulait le faire avec lui ? Et qu'est-ce qui se passera après ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils deviendraient une fois Wei parti ? Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment appeler cela une relation amoureuse puisque ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait ne s'était déclaré. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre alors? Juste des potes c'est ça ? Alors ça rimerait à rien tout ça.

Plus les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, plus son expression se renfrognait. Voyant cela, Liu prit le visage de Kensuke d'une main et l'obligea à le regarder droit dans le yeux.

-Ca te ressemble pas d'hésiter autant, aru. Dis-moi oui ou non, le problème sera vite réglé.

Le futur étudiant grimaça en jetant un regard noir avant de remarquer les orbes gris brillants d'envie. Ses sens réagirent à sa place et tous ses doutes furent balayés automatiquement. Il avisera plus tard pour la suite.

-Oui...

_Et merde_.

* * *

Voili voilou!

Ah? Vous vous attendiez au lemon pas vrai? ;) et bien non, ce sera pour la dernière partie + une surprise ! J'espère que ça vous as plu!

Dédicace spéciale à **Moona-Neko** et **Shalalananas** !

Une review?


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Comme j'étais très motivée, j'ai écrit la suite plus vite que prévu! En plus, c'est plus long que la première partie mais j'ai tout de même aimé écrire ce two-shot! Et puis... c'est l'anniversaire de mon chinois préféré Wei Liu ! Alors, Bon anniversaire ! En espérant que Fukui suffira comme cadeau!

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Fujimaki-sensei**

**Pairing: Wei Liu x Fukui Kensuke**

**Rating: M**

**/!\ Lemon en début de chapitre !**

* * *

-Oui...

Expirant un bon coup contre son épaule, Wei souleva Fukui, un bras sous son fessier, l'autre tenant fermement sa taille. Les jambes du plus petit entourèrent la taille de l'autre tandis qu'il cachait son visage en feu dans son cou. Une fois dans la chambre de son hôte, il s'assit sur le lit et reprit leurs baisers. Si y'a bien une chose que Kensuke avait remarqué chez le chinois, c'était que tout chez lui était plus grand que la normale. Alors, il doutait un peu le brun puisse réellement s'allonger sur son lit sauf s'il pliait ses jambes. Ses questions furent mises de côtés lorsqu'il sentit t-shirt se soulever et passer au-dessus de sa tête avant d'être jeté négligemment dans un coin de la pièce. Il frémit sous les caresses insistantes et, reprenant du mordant, il grogna un peu et retira les mains baladeuses.

-J'ai fait un truc qu'il fallait pas, aru ? S'interrogea Liu.

-Enlève-le, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec.

Mais l'autre ne semblait pas comprendre.

-Ton t-shirt, crétin ! S'énerva le plus petit. Pourquoi y'aurait que moi de torse nu ?!

Sous le coup de l'impatience, Fukui s'en occupa lui-même et retira le haut avec des gestes précipités et atterit à l'autre bout de la chambre. La respiration hâchée, saccadée, il lorgna longuement le torse musclé en face de lui avant de glisser ses doigts sur la peau blanche, montant et descendant, cherchant à faire réagir l'autre. Ce dernier réprima un frisson devant cette torture mais ne l'arrêta pas pour longtemps. Ne voyant aucune résistance, Fukui continua son chemin et s'arrêta à la ceinture. Ni une, ni deux, il la détacha, la retira et l'envoya quelque part, toute son attention portée par la bosse sous sa main. Comme pour tester la marchandise, il exerça une légère pression dessus ce qu'il lui valut un faible gémissement de la part du brun. Il continua sa petite torture, satisfait de voir le brun aussi en demande.

Mais plus il continuait, plus son corps s'échauffait et son pantalon devenait de plus en plus inconfortable. Liu n'y tenant plus, prit les choses au sens littéral du terme et fit lâcher prise à son amant en massant généreusement la bosse plus qu'évidente. Fukui ne vit pas le coup venir et s'arrêta dans sa tâche, le plaisir l'envahissant. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en hoquet silencieux alors les longs doigts se glisser sous le vêtement, venant directement toucher son membre érigé qui ne demandait qu'à être soulagé. L'autre main libre remonta jusqu'au visage de son partenaire. Il présenta trois doigts sur ses lèvres qu'il lécha avidemment sans se poser de questions. Jugeant ses doigts suffisament humides, il retira ses doigts et massa doucement l'entrée avant d'introduire lentement un premier doigt. Kensuke se crispa sous l'intrusion, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau blanche du plus grand.

-A-Attends ! Articula-t-il en cherchant sa respiration. Pourquoi... c'est moi qui... prend tou- Aah !

Wei avait bougé son index à l'intérieur en faisant de légers mouvements circulaires.

-Que... Tu te poses cette question à ce stade ? Soupira le brun, anticipant un deuxième doigt.

-Te fous pas de moi ! Je suis le plus vieux... je te signale...

L'ancien joueur de Yosen commença à gigoter sur ses genoux pour essayer de se dégager mais son action se retourna bien vite contre lui. Alors le majeur rejoint l'autre, les longs doigts du chinois vinrent buter sa prostate. Il gémit plus fort de plaisir, ses yeux s'écarquillant sous la surprise. Inconsciemment, il fit descendre et monter son bassin pour rencontrer les doigts de son amant. Maintenant, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de libérer toute cette tension qu'il avait accumulé. Et pour ça, il avait du mal à l'avouer mais il avait besoin de son ami.

-Tu fais chier... Wei... Aah~

-Fukui...

L'interpellé eut le malheur de rencontrer le regarde Liu. Il le voulait autant que lui. Il le désirait autant que lui-même le voulait. Ce fut à partir de ce moment-là que Kensuke perdit la tête.

-Prends-moi... qu'on en finisse, chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Soulagé de voir l'autre consentant, Wei retira ses doigts et les derniers vêtements qui le gênaient. Une fois complètement nus, l'étudiant étranger s'allongea confortablement sur le lit et présenta son sexe gorgé de sang à l'intimité.

-Tu descends quand tu veux...

Fukui se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il entama lentement la descente. La douleur s'empara doucement de lui alors qu'il s'empalait centimètre par centimètre, s'arrêtant pendant plusieurs secondes lorsque cela devenait insupportable. Il savait que Wei était gros mais pas à ce point ! Il en avait les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'il l'accueillit entièrement. Voyant la détresse du blond, Liu se releva et chercha à le détendre avec baisers et caresse, s'occupant de son membre qui avait perdu de sa figure. Une fois habitué à sa présence, il commença de doux et lent va-et-viens tandis que ses lèvres étaient sans cesse malmenées.

Tous les deux abrutis par leurs sens en ébullition, les mouvements devinrent vite chaotiques et irréguliers, plus rapides et plus forts. Trop occupés dans leur petite bulle, ils n'entendirent pas l'aînée des Fukui entrer dans la maison. Enfermés dans leur monde, toutes attentions étaient focalisés sur l'autre et ce plaisir faisant son chemin dans leur bas ventre. Le futur étudiant avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher son plaisir et pour augmenter, il se penchait en avant ou arrière pour changer d'angle ou écartait les jambes pour lui donner un meilleur accès.

L'étau se resserrait peu à peu autour de son sexe, le retranchant à chaque coup de rein dans ses limites. Submergé par l'immense plaisir, son corps fut pris de spasmes, accompagnés de gémissements de plus en plus violents. Dans un dernier cri de pur plaisir, il se cambra et se libéra sur le torse du brun, ce dernier ne prenant pas très longtemps pour la suivre à cause de la soudaine étroitesse de son intimité sur sa colonne de chair.

Tout pantelant, ils savourèrent les dernières miettes de volupté encore dans leurs veines avant de redescendre sur Terre. Liu grogna alors qu'il soulevait avec douceur l'autre pour qu'il puisse se retirer. Le blond se blottit dans les bras de son amant, épuisé par cette nouvelle expérience. C'était aussi fatiguant que l'entraînement de Masako. A la différence que c'était son derrière qui en pâtissait sérieusement alors que son corps refroidissait.

-Ken-chan, Wei, vous avez fini ?

Les deux adolescents se figèrent sur place. C'était la voix d'Ayumu de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle était déjà rentrée et il ne l'avait même pas remarqué ?! En plus, elle semblait avoir tout entendu ! Pris de sueurs froides, Fukui releva la tête, regardant Wei avec un air paniqué. Il semblait dans le même état ( du moins il l'espérait ).

-Faites pas comme si vous m'avez pas entendu. C'est l'heure du déjeuner et y'a rien de prêt.

Nouveau silence.

-Je dirais rien à maman et papa, Ken-chan.

Elle entendit finalement des bruits, des pas précipités avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un Kensuke le visage rouge, les cheveux en bataille, un jean et un t-shirt ( pas le sien en tout cas ) enfilés à la va-vite, grimaçant.

-Tu diras rien ?

-Rien de rien, acquiesça la blonde en imitant le geste de sa bouche fermée par une fermeture éclair invisible.

Il soupira de soulagement. Fukui avait tout de même un peu peur que ses parents apprennent qu'il était... gay. Il y avait des chances que sa mère acceptait mais son père, c'était une autre histoire.

-Weeei, tu veux bien m'aider pour le déjeuner ? Demanda la jeune fille en se penchant pour regarder le brun.

-Euh... oui, j'arrive, aru.

Entre temps, le chinois s'était arrangé et avait enfilé des vêtements avant de rejoindre la blonde. En voyant l'étudiant étranger, le plus jeune de la famille Fukui ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il venait quand même de couchait avec lui, alors il y avait de quoi être embarrassé ! De plus, il avait l'air drôlement détendu alors qu'il venait de se faire prendre ( surtout lui ) la main dans le sac. Malgré la douleur lancinante dans ses reins, il décida de les suivre mais s'installa sur le canapé.

Quelque chose clochait. Tout cela paraissait si naturel. C'était vraiment étrange. Pendant presqu'une année entière, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait fait le premier pas. Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient peur des conséquences si jamais ils venaient réellement à s'aimer. Leur relation auraient pu ne pas être acceptée par leurs parents ou même leurs amis et leurs entourages. Ils seraient isolés et rejetés. Et ça, c'était bien la dernière chose que souhaitait Fukui pour son ami. Mais dans l'état actuel des choses, il ne voulait pas penser au futur, ni à ce qui arrivera le jour du départ de Wei. Il avisera le jour venu. Il lui racontera des bobards comme d'habitude, comme il l'a toujours fait.

Mais les choses ne se passèrent pas comme prévu...

**-x-**

La veille du départ, Fukui avait été si désespéré de voir les valises du brun prêtes dans le salon qu'ils avaient bu plus que nécessaire. Wei avait eu beaucoup de mal à le gérer mais avait fini par se retrouver sanglotant dans les bras du chinois, murmurant sans cesse son prénom. Il avait même été tenté de déchirer le billet, jeter son passeport mais il s'était rétracté à chaque fois et se sentait misérable.

Après tout, quel droit avait-il d'empêcher Wei de rentrer chez lui ? Il avait de la famille qui l'attendait. Ils devaient sûrement lui manquer plus que lui. Après tout, Fukui n'avait été qu'un rapide passage dans la vie de l'étranger. Juste un an dans ses 17 ans d'existence. Rien de plus.

Voilà pourquoi il était désespéré. Parce qu'il voulait être bien plus qu'un simple passage. Parce qu'il était tombé amoureux.

Fais chier.

Ce fut la première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit en se réveillant avec une horrible gueule de bois. Wei n'était pas là. Ses yeux gris tombèrent sur l'horloge digitale. 9H14. Le vol était pour 10h. Faisant fi de sa migraine, de ses nausées, de son envie de vomir et de pleurer, il se précipita pour attraper le premier bus qui le mènera vers l'aéroport. Il se fit violence pour ne gerber et chialer devant tout le temps. Il perdrait toute sa classe sinon surtout qu'il devait avoir une sale tronche à l'heure qui l'est en vu des regards qu'on lui lançait.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il se précipita dans l'immense hall. Il était 9h37. Il vit avec horreur que l'enregistrement était déjà terminé et, bien conscient de la taille de Wei, il ne le trouvait nulle part. Presqu'au bord de la panique, il fouilla ses poches et, heureusement pour lui, trouva son portable.

_Réponds. Réponds. Réponds. _

-Wei, bordel de merde, t'es où ?! Vociféra Fukui en avançant dans l'immense batisse pour rejoindre la terrasse où il pouvait voir le décollage et l'embarquement.

-Fukui...

-T'aurais pu me réveiller, putain !

-Désolé...

-J'espère bien que t'es désolé ! Tu fais chier Wei ! Retourne toi et regarde moi !

La respiration haletante, la tête se resserrant comme un étau, il fixait le dos du géant avec tant d'intensité que si ses yeux avaient été des lasers, il serait sûrement déjà mort. Son portable toujours contre son oreille, Liu était à une dizaine de mètres de lui, plus bas à attendre le début de l'embarquement. Mais plus les secondes passaient, moins l'adolescent avait envie de se retourner. Il était déjà assez bouleversé comme ça, il n'avait pas envie d'en rajouter une couche. Surtout devant celui qu'il aimait. La meilleure solution c'était...

-Alors c'est comme ça... Tu tires ton coup ensuite tu te casses comme si de rien n'était ?! S'énerva Kensuke. Réponds moi Liu ! Réponds moi !

Il s'en fichait si on le regardait de travers. Il avait besoin de savoir. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Besoin de Wei.

-Les passagers à destination de Hong Kong sont priés de se présenter à la porte d'embarquement n°3.

-Kensuke...

-Retourne toi et regarde moi, Liu. S'il te plaît...

Regarde à quel point je suis désespéré. A quel point j'ai besoin de toi. Résigné devant le silence de son amant, il était sur le point de raccrocher lorsqu'il se leva et se retourna. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Pas à cause de l'alcool encore présent dans son sang mais à cause des larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout instant.

Tout semblait figé autour de lui alors qu'il fixait Fukui qui le surplombait, séparé par une vitre blindée. Je suis aussi désespéré que toi. J'ai aussi besoin de toi. Il avait envie de crier, de faire sortir ses mots mais ses lèvres restaient obstinément closes à cause de la peur.

-T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre con, Liu, siffla le blond en serrant les dents. Je te déteste. Je te déteste.

Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime.

-Je sais, soupira-t-il. Je sais...

-T'as pas intérêt à revenir, tu m'entends, enfoiré ?! Je me trouverais une copine tellement canon que tu vas t'en mordre les doigts.

Reste. Reste avec moi.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je reviendrais de toute façon ?

Il regretta ces mots dès l'instant où il les prononça mais c'était la seule solution pour qu'il puisse partir sans avoir des regrets. Il préférait encore savoir que Fukui le détestait. Il voulait que ce soit la dernier fois qu'il le blesse. Il n'en supporterait pas plus. C'était déjà assez dur comme ça de le quitter.

-T'es qu'un connard Wei.

-Au revoir Fukui.

La communication coupa alors qu'il se dirigea vers la porte d'embarquement avec les autres passagers, billet et passeport en main. Le gorge serrée à en pleurer, Fukui fixa son immense dos, impuissant, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Sa vision devint flou, et comprenant ce qui lui arrivait, il se dépêcha de sortir de l'aéroport. C'était fini. Terminé.

Fin du match.

**-x-**

Fukui a 19 ans.

-Désolé, je reviens.

Fukui grogna lorsqu'Himuro retira son bras pour prendre son portable qui sonnait sur la table de chevet. Il s'allongea sur le dos, remettant le drap plus correctement sur son corps nu. Voilà 6 mois qu'il vivait en colocation avec Tatsuya et autant de temps qu'il sortait avec lui. Il ne savait pas comment ça avait commencé ni comment ça avait pu continué. Et quelque part, il s'en fichait un peu. Ils fréquentaient la même université et comme ils n'étaient pas dans la même section, ils ne se voyaient pas souvent.

Il se releva finalement, enfila un caleçon et partit dans la petite cuisine pour prendre quelque chose à boire. Depuis le comptoir, il regarda son cadet discuter au téléphone. Qui ça pouvait bien être pour qu'il soit tout sourire comme ça ? Il rigolait même. Sûrement son ami d'enfance de Seirin. Il s'installa finalement sur le canapé et regarda la télé en attendant la fin du coup de fil.

-C'était qui ?

-Un vieil ami des Etats-Unis, répondit le brun. Il est ici actuellement.

-Tu vas aller le voir ?

-On a rendez-vous demain à la gare. Tu veux venir ?

-J'ai cours crétin, se plaint le blond en lui lançant un coussin.

Il rigola doucement en rattrapant l'objet et le reposa sur le canapé avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. À dire vrai, Tatsuya avait un peu menti. Ce n'était pas un ami des states mais son ancien camarade de chambre à Yosen qui l'avait appelé, Wei Liu. Contrairement à Fukui, il avait gardé contact avec lui et envoyait de temps de temps des sms à son camarade. De ce qu'il avait compris, le chinois allait passer deux semaines à Akita pour un stage de cuisine. Bien qu'il connaissait la ville, il voulait tout de même quelqu'un pour le guider vers le restaurant qui l'accueillait. Il va s'en dire que le tireur aux mirages était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé entre son aîné et Wei. Bien sûr qu'il était au courant des sentiments du chinois à l'égard de Kensuke. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il sortait avec lui. Non pas que c'était l'enfer mais il était convaincu qu'il n'était pas heureux avec lui. Voilà pourquoi il avait décidé d'essayer de les réconcilier.

Mais comme d'habitude, les choses ne se passèrent pas du tout comme prévus...

**-x-**

D'habitude c'était Himuro Tatsuya, le gentleman qui attirait les filles mais pas aujourd'hui. Les lycéennes présentes ou qui passaient ne cessaient de regarder le grand brun qui se tenait près du cendrier-poubelle. Cigarette en bouche, Wei avait pas mal changé en 18 mois. Ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient un peu plus long mais retenus en arrière par des barrettes, sa frange partant sur la gauche. Il portait un jean délavé taille basse, un t-shirt col V bleu nuit, avec une veste en cuir par dessus, le tout complété avec des tennis bleues sombres. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait dans des vêtements décontractés mais là... il devait avouer qu'il dégageait une certaine classe.

-T'as pas changé Tatsuya, salua le chinois en écrasant sa cigarette.

-Heureusement que tu n'as pas changé de taille sinon je ne t'aurai pas reconnu, Liu, rigola le brun en lui tendant la main.

Après de chaleureuses retrouvailles, ils décidèrent d'aller déjeuner dans un restaurant d'okonomiyaki tout en échangeant des nouvelles. Himuro était à l'université afin d'obtenir un diplôme pour pouvoir enseigner le basket tandis que Wei était dans une grande école de cuisine. Cette dernière proposait chaque année des stages un peu partout dans le monde aux élèves de première année.

-Kensuke va bien si tu te poses la question, lâcha le plus petit.

Il ne rata pas le bref moment d'hésitation de la part de son ami avant qu'il n'enfourne un morceau de son plat dans sa bouche.

-Liu, c'est pour lui que tu es là, n'est-ce pas ? Continua-t-il.

Il savait qu'il avançait sur un terrain miné mais pas question de reculer maintenant qu'il avait mis les pieds dans le plat.

-N'essaye pas de me mentir. Si ce n'était pas pour lui, tu n'aurais pas choisi Akita pour ton stage. Il soupira. Il n'est pas au courant que je te voie en ce moment-même, tu sais ? Il serait temps de mettre les choses à plat entre vous.

-Il a été clair pourtant la dernière fois. Il me déteste et ça s'arrête là. Point, trancha sèchement Wei. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour que tu me fasses la morale là-dessus.

Tatsuya fut surpris du ton froid qu'employa son ancien camarade de chambre. Ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés jusqu'à présent, leurs discussions étaient tranquilles. Mais pour lui, c'était une première. Le jeune adulte soupira d'exaspération et massa ses tempes.

-Pardon Tatsuya, c'est juste que... je...

-Tu l'aimes encore ?

Il acquiesça.

-La question ne se pose plus alors, sourit-il doucement.

Ou presque.

**-x-**

Comme chaque fois qu'il était nerveux, Wei avait besoin d'une dose de nicotine pour se calmer. C'était comme ça depuis qu'il avait quitté le Japon. Il en fumait une par jour en moyenne mais lorsque les émotions étaient trop fortes il pouvait en fumer 3 ou 4 à la suite. Mais depuis qu'il était entré dans son école spécialisée, il réduisait peu à peu sa consommation de cigarettes. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Il tira sur sa 3ème cigarette après à peine 15 minutes et expira la fumée.

Si le futur cuisinier était aussi nerveux, c'était parce qu'Himuro avait arrangé un rendez-vous entre le blond et lui. Sauf que le blond n'en savait rien et présumait qu'il allait voir son colocataire. Bien sûr qu'il avait longuement hésité avant d'accepter. Chaque fois qu'il pensait à son ancien amant, les seules images qui lui venaient en tête étaient leurs premières fois, la veille de son départ et la dispute par téléphone. Voir Fukui autant désespéré l'avait détruit. Peut-être que c'était une erreur de lui avoir dit la vérité _ce soir-là_. S'il avait menti, tout se serait très bien passé. Ils auraient encore gardé contact.

Au final tout était de sa faute. Et maintenant, c'était à lui de réparer les dégâts.

-W... Wei ?

Quand on parlait du loup. L'interpelé releva la tête et vit enfin après un an et demi sans nouvelles, Fukui Kensuke. Il n'avait pas énormément changé contrairement. La même couleur de cheveux, les mêmes yeux gris, la même dégaine. Sauf qu'il avait plus choqué qu'autre chose maintenant.

-Ca fait un bail, lâcha finalement Liu, un sourire désolé sur le visage.

Kensuke était perdu. Il lui avait pourtant dit de ne plus revenir ici. Il lui avait crié ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?! C'était Himuro qu'il venait voir, pas lui ! Se rappelant de tout cela, la colère lui monta à la tête.

-Ca fait un bail mon cul ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Je t'ai dit que je voulais plus voir ta tronche ! Cracha le blond en serrant les poings.

-J'ai un stage ici et-

-En fait, j'en ai rien à cirer ! Ton explication tu peux te la garder ! Coupa-t-il en se retournant.

-Kensuke, attends !

L'apprenti cuisinier se rapprocha de son ancien amant et le retint par le bras. Cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas le laisser partir mais comme il fallait s'y attendre il se débattit comme un diable pour essayer de se libérer mais lui-même savait pertimment que le brun avait bien plus de force que lui. Lutter autant l'essoufflait alors il s'arrêta et planta son regard dans le sien. Mais comme à chaque fois, Fukui oubliait instantanément ce qu'il avait en tête, préoccupé par les émotions qui emplissaient les yeux de Wei.

-Je suis bien consicent que peu importe le nombre de fois je m'excuserais, tu ne me pardonneras pas aussi facilement.

-Lâche moi !

-Ca m'est égal ! Mais sache que je t'aime encore, Kensuke, avoua finalement le chinois.

-Menteur !

-C'est vrai, Kensuke, crois-moi !

-T'es qu'un putain de menteur ! Laisse moi maintenant !

-Si j'étais un menteur, je ne serais pas venu comme tu me l'as demandé !

-Je t'ai dit de plus en revenir, connard !

-Ta bouche mais pas ton cœur. Tu veux vraiment que je parte ?

Fukui resta interdit devant les paroles de Liu. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Bien sûr qu'au fond de lui, il avait crié, hurlé ce souhait. Qu'il reste. Avec lui. Qu'il ne retourne pas. Mais ça aurait été injuste, égoïste de sa part. Parce qu'il aimait Wei, il ne devait pas l'entraver ici. Et pourtant ce crétin était là, devant lui ! N'était-il pas censé être un simple passage dans sa vie ?! N'était-il pas censé être un simple coup ?! Est-ce qu'il... avait ressentit la même chose que lui ?

-Ca te ressemble pas d'hésiter autant...

C'étaient les mêmes mots que _ce_ jour-là.

-Dis-moi oui ou non... et le problème sera vite réglé.

C'était vraiment...

-Non.

… bas comme coup. Il le relâcha finalement mais il ne tenta pas de fuir ou quoi que ce soit. Il en avait assez. Assez de cette comédie avec Himuro. Assez de vivre avec cette peine. Assez de se mentir à lui-même juste pour se protéger. Pour une fois, il allait être honnête. Juste pour cette fois. Il attrape le col de sa veste et l'obligea à se pencher pour l'embrasser avidement. La peur, la frustration, la colère s'estompèrent d'un avec ce simple geste.

-Je ferais en sorte que Tatsuya soit ailleurs ce soir, déclara-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde après l'échange.

Et pour la première fois depuis son départ du lycée Yosen, Wei rit sincèrement.

**-x-**

-T'es vraiment qu'un sale richard.

-Et c'est toi qui dit ça, aru ? Vous avez un sacré appartement pour de simples étudiants.

-C'est parce qu'on travaille à côté, crétin.

-Et vous faites quoi ?

-Himuro travaille de temps en temps dans la supérette du coin.

-Et toi, aru ?

Silence. Wei fixa la nuque parsemée de gouttes d'eau devant lui.

-Tu travailles pas, aru ?

-Mes études me permettent pas vraiment de prendre des petits boulots.

A dire vrai, comme Liu n'était pas à ses côtés, il avait un peu perdu goût à la vie et de ce fait, n'avait pas réellement cherché à avoir un petit boulot comme son colocataire. Ses parents payaient une bonne partie du loyer et lui envoyaient de l'argent pour qu'il puisse manger correctement.

-J'espère que tu vas m'entretenir, lâcha le blond en se retournant.

-Tu peux toujours rêver. T'as intérêt à te trouver un boulot ou tu dors dehors, aru, répliqua-t-il en pinçant sa cuisse sous l'eau.

-Montre plus de respect à tes aînés, petit con !

**Fin**

* * *

Voili voilou!

J'espère que ça vous as plu ! Moi j'ai adoré vous frustrer pour le lemon c:

Encore une fois : **Bon anniversaire Liu !**

Tschuss!


End file.
